


Trust

by cafedanslanuit



Category: Love Unholyc (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: “Hi’s strength is that he trusts his close friends one hundred percent, and his weakness is that he trusts them one hundred percent” --Leo.
Relationships: Jung Hi/Main Character, Jung Hi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Trust

“Oh, Sol, didn’t take you for a prankster,” Hi chuckles as he crouches down to pet Cat. Leo and Sol look at each other, a worried expression on their faces.

“When have I ever--” Sol starts but Leo puts a hand on his shoulder, interrupting him.

“What Sol is trying to say is… we’re all shocked too, Hi. But we can come up with a solution together. I just want you to listen to us and maybe--”

“Dad is just being mean,” Hi pouts. Leo sighs and crouches down next to Hi.

“Okay, forget about Sol. Hi, I’ve known you my whole life. I would never lie to you, especially not about this. Not about her.”

“Maybe not lie, but it’s definitely a lame joke,” Hi shrugs, his eye set on the feline under his hand. Feeling the tension in his fingers, Cat runs off, leaving the boy looking lost at the ground.

“It’s not. Hi, I saw her. I saw her kissing a strange man outside of Ripeato. I had just parked my car when I saw her,” Leo explains with a pained voice.

“It wasn’t her,” Hi immediately replies.

“Hi, the cameras caught the kiss,” Sol intervenes, taking out his cellphone. “If you could just look…” he says, offering his phone to his friend. Hi pushes his arm away.

“I know you’re trusting and I love that about you, but… you have to face it. She’s not who you think it is,” Leo insists. Hi smiles brightly at him, but his friend can notice the added strain on his face as he does so.

“She would never do that. But thanks for worrying about me, really! I’m good, though,” he assures Leo and Sol. Hi’s eyes are glassy and his pupils a little blurred as he tries to keep the smile.

Leo looks at Sol helplessly, desperation in his eyes as he doesn’t know what else to do. The gears inside Sol’s mind are turning, changing directions every few seconds. There had to be a way to get to him. If he just focused enough, he could--

The bell above Ripeato’s door rings and you appear, the sweetest smile they had ever seen on your face. Leo’s stomach churns when Hi’s eyes light up and run to your embrace. You don’t make a move under your lover’s hug, but rather look at the other two men standing afar from you.

“Hello boys,” you greet.

“You’re not welcome here anymore,” Sol warns you, his eyes icy and cold. You just chuckle and Hi turns his head back to glare at his friend.

“Sol, don’t be like that!” he whines. “He’s just joking,” he assures you as he kisses your cheek repeatedly. “Should we go now?

You nod, your eyes still fixated on the other two men as the corner of your lips crooks into a smirk. You walk out the store, with Hi following quickly after you, the memories of his friend’s warnings long gone the moment he mixed up the pity in your eyes for love.


End file.
